Assassin's Creed: Equestria
by Gordon1Freeman3
Summary: Spike has been framed for a crime he did not commit. With nothing left for him, he is approached by a representative of the Brotherhood with an offer to join them. Spike accepts and vows to clear his name. but is his framing part of a much bigger conspiracy. And what in the hell are the Pieces of Eden. Or the Templar's for that matter. What lies in wait for our assassin initiate?
1. The beginning and the end

**The following is a non-profit, fan made story. Assassins Creed is owned by Ubisoft and My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro Studios and Lauren Faust. Please support the official releases.**

"SPIKE!" Called out a girl no older than sixteen. She wore mostly purple, as in her shirt, shoes, and her hair, which was a natural lavender, with a pink and purple strip. She wore regular blue jeans. She was currently looking for her adopted brother, Spike. The girls name was Twilight Sparkle.

She was currently within the dark Everfree Forest. One of the most dangerous places in her home country of Equestria. Why was she there you may ask. Well, when she is researching a topic, she likes first hand experience. And with her adopted brother being her number one assistant as well, he was bound to come along.

"SPIKE, COME ON, WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled yet again, starting to get worried. She suddenly heard a rustling in some bushes nearby.

"Oh, Spike, don't scare me like that," Twilight said, "You nearly gave me a hea..."

Was all she said, when she noticed that what was making the noise wasn't her little brother, but in fact a creature made of wood known as a Timber Wolf. And as the name suggests, it is a wolf made of wood and leaves. She screamed and ran from the Timber Wolf, the animal giving chase.

Twilight ran until she could run no more, and still, she pushed on, not wanting to become animal food. However, this was not meant to be. As if by some cruel joke played on her by a god, she tripped over a root, falling face first to the ground. Turning herself over, she saw the Timber Wolf slowly creep itself towards her. Twilight backed up until she hit a tree, then covered her eyes, not wanting to see her end. That's when she heard the sound of a blade stabbing into wood, and the yelp of a dying animal.

Opening her eyes, Twilight saw a male figure, only two years younger than herself, standing over the dead beast with a sap covered dagger in his right hand.

"You okay, Twilight?" asked the figure.

"Yeah,I'm fine," Twilight said, standing up, "Just where were you anyway, Spike?"

The now named Spike removed the hood of his dark purple hoodie, showing off his moss green hair and emerald eyes with slits for pupils, like a dragons eyes. Fitting seeing as how he was related to the wonderful yet mysterious creatures. Aside from the hoodie, Spike wore blue jeans, green sneakers, and a jade green shirt under his hoodie. Spike then smiled.

"Sorry, I guess I should have stuck with you instead of going off climbing, huh?" Spike said, scratching the back of his head.

"Uhg, I swear Spike," Twilight started, "I think you're more related to monkeys than you are dragons."

"Hey! I am not related to monkeys," Spike said in mock anger.

"Well, you sure climb like one, so the two of you must be related," Twilight said continuing to tease her little brother, as she walked along a beaten path in the forest the she and Spike had made, walking to the border of the Everfree and a small little town called Ponyville. Yeah, a lot of pony and horse themed stuff in this country.

Once outside of the forest, Twilight and Spike walked up to a chariot with two guards with wings, standing in front of it. Once on the chariot, Spike and Twilight made their way back to Canterlot castle, where Twilight studied under the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia.

-Ten years later, Canterlot Dungeons-

"That was the first time you ever had to use that dagger," Twilight said, "And then when you use it again, it's against a friend."

"Twilight, I di..." Spike tried to say.

"SHUT UP!" Twilight yelled, her eye's starting to water, "Why did you do it Spike? Why would you kill the only woman you loved?"

"Twilight, why would I ever ki..." Once again, Spike was interrupted.

"WHY DID YOU KILL RARITY, SPIKE?!" Twilight yelled again, this time, she was crying, "Was it jealousy? If you couldn't have her no one could, so you killed her?"

"I DIDN'T KILL RARITY!" Spike yelled, pulling at his chains that bound him to his cell walls, "WHY WOULD I? YOU SAID IT YOURSELF, I LOVED HER!" Spike was now spitting of small flames due to his rising anger, which was the best he could do, since he was wearing an anti-magic collar. He then looked down, calming a bit.

"Or at least, I thought I did," He said, regret in his voice.

"Spike," Twilight said, unable to stay mad at him. Even though she really wanted to.

"Just go, I want to be alone," Spike said, leaving no room for debate. Twilight turned and walked away, tears streaming down her face.

Spike sat there, thinking of the incident that had led to his imprisonment. He had witnessed it. Rarity's death. He didn't recognize her killer, he wore dark clothing and hid his face anyway. However, Spike had noticed the insignia on his outfit. It was a red crucifix in a circle. He knew he had seen that sign somewhere before, but where?

"Sup Spike," said a new voice that he recognized as Rainbow Dash. Looking up he saw the rainbow haird girl looking back down at him with a smile on her face.

"Let me guess, you're here to ask why I did it to aren't you?" Spike asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Actually, I'm here to invite you into my order," Rainbow replied, shocking Spike.

"Order, what order?"

"The Order of the Assassins," Rainbow replied, "And I know you didn't kill Rarity."

"Wait, you're not the ones that killed her are you?" Spike said, anger evident in his voice.

"No, we're not," Rainbow said, "But I can tell you who did, if you accept my offer."

"Yes," Spike said simply.

"Wow, that took very little convincing," Rainbow said, surprise written all over her face, "Took 'em a week to get me."

"I want to find the bastard that killed Rarity, and drive a blade through his heart," Spike said, filled with resolve.

"Ho, ho, you're a fiery one," Rainbow said, "No pun intended."

"So, how are we getting me out of here?" Spike asked, right before the wall next to him exploded.

"Oh, that's how," Spike said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Opening the door to his cell, Rainbow walked in. She quickly unlocked Spike's shackles, then looked down from the hole.

"Oh, you're lucky," Rainbow said, "There's a bail of hay right below us."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, "Can't you just fly us out?"

"Yeah, when I'm on my free time," Rainbow said, standing at the edge of the hole, "But when I'm on the job, I fall with style, or as the assassins put it, Leap of Faith." Rainbow then fell from the cell, landing on her back in the hay.

"HEY, STOP RIGHT THERE!," Yelled a voice from behind Spike. Looking behind him, he saw five guards heading for him. Taking last look at the city of Canterlot before him, Spike leapt from the wall, falling in the exact same style as Rainbow Dash.

**And this is chapter one. It's an idea that just came to me randomly. I don't know, thought it would be a neat idea. well, until next chapter, bye.**


	2. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Spike

**Chapter 2**

Spike emerged from the hay bail, looking around for Rainbow Dash.

"RAINBOW?" Spike asked. A hand shot out from behind him, pulling him into the shadows and the figure putting a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet Spike," Rainbow said, "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Well sorry for not knowing where you were," Spike retorted.

"Come on, there's a tunnel that lead to one of our safe houses nearby," Rainbow said, walking deeper into the ally way Spike was pulled into.

"Rainbow hold on for just a second okay?"

"No Spike," Rainbow said, "You're a wanted criminal, we don't have any time to waist."

"Can you at least explain to me this whole assassin business?" Spike asked.

"The assassins have been around for centuries, starting with the first of our order, Star Swirl the bearded," Rainbow started.

"STAR SWIRL WAS AN ASSASSIN?!"

"Shut up," Rainbow said, placing her hand over spikes mouth, "And yes, he was an assassin, the first assassin, and he taught the first initiates in the way of stealth."

Coming to the end of an ally, Rainbow motioned to the side of a wall.

"What am I supposed to be seeing, it's just a wall," Spike said.

"Concentrate," Rainbow said, "Don't look with your eyes, look with your other senses, then you will see what only an assassin can see."

Listening to her, Spike concentrated. Almost instantly, everything took a light blue almost white hue. On the wall was an odd symbol that looked like a raindrop.

"What the hell is that?" Spike asked.

"That, Spike, is the symbol of our creed." Rainbow then walked to the wall and pressed one of the bricks. The wall then moved back slightly and slid down into the ground. Walking down the staircase, with Spike following Rainbow, the wall slid back into place.

"So, what exactly was that?" Spike asked.

"Eagle Vision," Rainbow replied, "It's a sort of sixth sense that everyone possesses, however, only certain can truly access it."

"I'm guessing I'm one of those people?"

"Yes, and Spike," Rainbow said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Welcome to the Brotherhood."

Spike walked past Rainbow into the room before him, well more like a barracks, with all the weapons, and how big the room was.

"This is a safe-house?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, considering it's so close to a Templar base, we had to make it this big," Rainbow replied.

Spike then walked towards a rack on the wall with a bunch of swords on it. On in particular stood out to him. It was a cutlass. Picking up the blade, Spike gave it a few swings. It felt just right in his hand. However, he felt as if something was missing. Looking at his other hand, Spike picked up another cutlass. It felt so natural for him to hold the two blades, they just felt right.

"I guess you already found your main weapon," Rainbow said.

"They just feel so natural," Spike said, putting the blades back.

"Take em."

"What?"

"Take em," Rainbow repeated, "If the feel natural to you, then they're yours." Rainbow then handed him a belt with two leather straps to hold the blades.

Spike put on the belt then attached the cutlasses. He felt more at ease with the blades on his person.

"Come on, this way," Rainbow said, motioning for Spike to follow her. Coming to a door, Spike used his Eagle Vision and saw the assassins symbol on it as well. How ever, it was bigger this time, labeling this door as something important. Walking into the room, Spike saw six individuals, all wearing white robes. Walking up with Rainbow, they stopped in the middle.

"I take it you have brought us a new initiate, Rainbow Dash?" Asked one of the robbed figures.

"Yes, I have," Rainbow then pointed to Spike, "This is Spike, adopted son of Princess Celestia, the Grand Master of the Knights Templar."

Upon hearing this new information on the woman he had seen as a mother his whole life, had a look of shock on his face. Celestia was a Templar?

"You bring the child of our enemy into our sacred halls," Asked another robbed figure, "Please tell us why."

"He was framed for the death of one of our greatest assassins Rarity," Rainbow said.

Now Rarity was an assassin? What the hell is going on?!

"He has vowed that he would avenge her death, and has agreed to become an assassin."

The robbed figures talked among themselves for a moment.

"Spike, we have decided that we will allow you into the assassins as an apprentice, once you have proven yourself, you will then take the oath of the creed."

Who will his master?" Rainbow asked.

"You shall take up the mantle as his master, Rainbow Dash," said another of the figures.

"So, when do we start?" asked Spike.

"Your training starts as soon as you pass through those doors."

Looking back at the doors Rainbow and him passed through, Spike gets a determined look. Time to start his time as an assassin.

**And there's chapter two. Now, I have actually thought ahead on this for once and the cutlass thing will actually come around again. IN the next chapter, we will see a bit of Spike's training under Rainbow Dash in the ways of the Assassins, but will lead up to a short time skip to his initiation. But until next time.**


End file.
